Achievements
Growtopia has some achievements, you can learn how to get them here. WARNING: This page contains spoilers! __TOC__ List of Achievements (Bronze Division) *You like me - Your world was in the top 1000 of WOTD *Social Butterfly - You are in a world with 20 other people *Farmer - You've harvested 100 trees. *Demolition - You've destroy 100 blocks of any type. *Pack rat - You've earned 1000 gems *Ding! - Reach level 10 *Builder - Place 100 any blocks *Paint the town blue - Use 100 consumables *Embiggened - You have update your backpack slots to 26 *Trash man- Trash/recycle 5000 items *Mine , all mine - You've placed a lock *Milkin' it - Obtain 100 eggs and/or milk *Bubble Bubble - Create 100 items using the Laboratory or E-Z Cook Oven *Surgeon-Do Surgery Operations. List Of Achievements (Silver Division) *Social Monarch - Be in a world with 50+ Growtopians in it. *Farmer in the dell - Harvest 1000 trees. *Pro Builder - Place 1000 blocks of any kind *Wrecking Crew - Smash a total of 100 blocks. *Let the right one in - You have get access in someone's world *What a world - Achieved by gaining enough honours to be at rank #100 that day. *Splat! - Use an amount of 1000 consumables. *Space Commander - Have 86 backpack space *Big spender - Spend 10000 Gems *Ol' Moneybags - Have 10,000 gems *Hoarder - Have an amount of 25000 gems to spent at any moment. *Givin' a Hoot-Earned by Recyling/Trashing 50,000 Items. List Of Achievements (Gold Division) *Annihilator - Destroy 100.000 blocks. *Farmasaurus Rex - Harvest 100.000 trees. *Expert Builder - Place 100.000 blocks to obtain. *Mad Vandal - Use 10.000 consumables. *One MEEElion - Spend one-million gems. *Master of space and time - Upgrade up to a total of 196 backpack slots *Super hero - Defeat Dr. Destructo *Kevin Bacon - Earned by being in a world with 99 other people *Long time fan - Reach level 50. *King of the world - Your world is WOTD *Supporter - Earning by supporting developers of Growtopia *This land is my land! - Can be earned by placing world lock or a jammer. *Master of space and time - Have 196 backpack space. *Filthy Rich-Earned By Holding 500,000 Gems at Once. *OCD-Earned for Trashing/Recycling 500,000 Items. *Collectore Extraordinaire-Earned by Obtaining 10,000 Gems List Of Achievements (Events Division) WinterFest *Deer hunter - Shoot A Player Wearing a Antler Hat *Sprit Of Giving-Give 100 Winter Gifts to Growch. Valentines *Stupid Cupid - Dress up as a cupid (Requires you to Wear Ruby Necklace,Angel Wings,Heartbow,Diaper and Use a Golden Halo On Yourself) *Heart Breaker - Break a Heart Crystal Halloween * Sacrifice - Earned for feeding Growganoth 50 times. *Costume Contest - Earned by dressing up as a vampire. Harvest Festival *Harvester Of Worlds-Earned for Using a Harvest Moon Blast *Bright Future-Earned for Harvesting a Songpyeon. One Year Anniversary *Life of The Party-earning by wearing the Party Hat, Party Glasses/Horn, Party Vest, Party Pants & Party Socks equipped and then using a Skyrocket. *Celebrate Good Times-Earned for Showing Up On Growtopia's One Year Anniversary. * First Birthday-earned by playing Growtopia for a year! St.Patrick's Week *Four Leaves-Earned for using a Lucky Clover *Little Green Man-Earned for Making a Pet Leprechaun by your own.